Freelancer
Freelancer in Babylon 6 project General There is no denying that we will have to rely in the long term for the fulfillment of the project to support. Specifically, when the members of the project are to be relieved over time. In addition, this promotes the independence of the space station. Firstly, this discharge should be carried out by allies organizations. This involves support for reductions of services and goods by organizations Babylon 6 with cheap goods and labor in exchange. The other way provide freelancers and possibly non personal character since. task / duty Just as organizations that form an alliance with Babylon 6 are classified as honorary members of the project, freelancers are considered as crew members of an honorary station. In exchange for their support they receive privileges which otherwise only members of organizations in Babylon would receive 6 project. Their activities would be primarily supportive, to reinforce the regular crew of the space station. As with allies, however, this agreement does not authorize automatically mean that one has the right to leadership positions within the station. requirement To be set as a freelancer may have to, like all members of the crew of the space station, make a registration with the Department planners and answer all relevant questions. In addition, you have at events to which you have agreed to participate. This is particularly important here because the Freelancer represent our last hope for the planning with the Department planners. So is primarily the staff tried from members of the organizations of the project to put together. In second place would be to turn to the Allies and in the last instance to the freelancers who have agreed to act in our project. Because these queries can usually be done right in the short term, a few days prior to use, one would compensate the freelancer with free quarters. This week would be leased to the way freelancers and would offer in addition to the safe Auslogmöglichkeit (away from your vessel) is also a small storage space for personal protective equipment. In this way we want to enable freelancers with 2 characters to respond quickly and effectively to job requests, having to travel with your main avatar to the station each time. Advantages over station visitors * Terms of crew Planers- Free accommodation (each for a week) - allowance'' *Use of materials of the space station to fulfill their obligations are the service *Advanced access permit considering your activity on the station *To participate the chance to many activities on board the Station *To participate the chance to station tournaments as a reserve team *Vergüttung for the time invested on board the space station Babylon 6 *Discounts on the station: **for import and export of goods to the station **Apartments in (long-term / 1 month) **at landing sites (landing fees) **in plots (long-term landing site / 1 month) **with storage bins (Temporary) **With lockers (long-term) **With stores on the space station (shops operate) **With fuel **For repairs **When medical care